


Flawed Existance

by leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient artefact throws Bill to the 1940s where he meets Tom Riddle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Existance

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Bill Ficathon on LiveJournal
> 
> Title is a play on lyrics from NIN's song 'Closer' which basically suits this drabble to a tee

Bill arched his back, straining against the ropes which bound his wrists to the arms of the chair.

“Do you like that?” Tom teased, his fingers curling around the length of Bill’s cock. “Filthy beast.”

“Fuck you,” Bill snarled.

Tom smiled, standing and pressing his fingers to Bill’s lower lip.

“You’d like to fuck me, wouldn’t you?” Tom commented, trailing his fingers down Bill’s jaw, and across his chest. “Someone like you...you want it rough; you want to dominate and bite and _fuck_.”

“Hell yeah,” Bill said, lips curling in a smile. “That’s what I want to do to you; put you in your place.”

“Oh, Billy,” Tom taunted, calling him a name he hadn’t been called since childhood. “You’re nothing but a dirty little animal who needs discipline.”

Tom swung his leg over Bill and sat in his lap, sinking down onto his cock.

Bill groaned, leaning forward to try and bite Tom’s neck until Tom yanked his head to the side with the chain that was attached to Bill’s collar.

“That’s _not_ what we do,” Tom stated, his nails drawing a sharp path down Bill’s chest. “You’re inside me, beast; what are you going to do?”

Bill responded by thrusting up. He knew by now he wasn’t supposed to, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Bill braced himself as Tom yanked on the chain, bringing Bill’s face right to Tom’s. Tom’s hands grasped his cheeks and squeezed, and he bit down on Bill’s jutting lip.

“Naughty boy,” Tom reprimanded. He pulled back from Bill and slackened his grip on the chain. “You disgust me.”

“Yet you jump on the opportunity to hop on my cock,” Bill grinned. “I mean, I’m not complaining but-”

Tom’s hand slapped his face hard, but Bill just laughed.

“You’re nothing but an animal,” Tom hissed lowly. “And animals are to be tamed. Enjoy that cockiness while you can, you filth.”

“I plan to,” Bill grinned.


End file.
